


Noisy

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [7]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: "You'll want earplugs, sleeping next to that one."
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 5





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).  
> Prompt: Any, any, sleeping earplugs

"You'll want a pair of earplugs, sleeping next to that one," Mr. Garte had told Kim _sotto voce_ when he'd paid for his room, gesturing at the other detective as he spoke, "they were complaining about him on the street when he trashed his room last night, and not just because of the glass from the balcony."

Kim had nodded with understanding, having briefly seen the room when his partner had gone to collect the mass of bottles and cans there for some extra coin; he always carried a pair of earplugs just in case, although most of the time he didn't wear them, if only so that he could try to respond to any potential threats (not that he could do much against something he couldn't see, but he had to at least _try._ )

After a warning like that, he hadn't known what he'd expected, but not this... not the occasional snore and the creaking of a futon as the old detective tossed and turned - clearly very far from the sleep he desperately needed - and the whistling of the wind as it blew past the windows, and nothing else.


End file.
